I'm Not a Jedi
by Spacewaffles07
Summary: Just a wee one-shot. Okay, so maybe it was a bad idea. But I was trying to do them a favor. Maybe illegal wasn't the way to go.


**Listen, before you chastise me, I can explain.**

 **I know its been a few months, but high school can be pretty time consuming and stressful.**

 **BUT, now that I'm on break, I plan to get fully caught up with as many of my fics as I can.**

 **So, I wrote a little one-shot, so you guys have something to read while I get caught up. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Dave Filoni. SO, this is not mine. The end.**

"Ezra," Hera scolded, "Why are you up so early in the morning? Ga- you're lucky I wasn't armed. I would've believed you were-"

"-an intruder?" I finished for her. I snickered and spun the cockpit chair around. "We're in the middle of space."

Her eyes rolled up to the ceiling, and she sighed heavily, and rubbed her eyes. "Ezra, I understand it was hard..."

I scoffed, the anger building up inside of me.

 _Keep it together. Don't do anything irrational._

"I didn't do anything wrong!" I argued, leaping out of the chair.

"You disobeyed a direct order!"

"It was one night!"

"You stole the Phantom!" Hera shouted. She did it quietly of course; waking a Lasat at two in the morning would result in some form of bloodshed.

"For the kriffing TEAM Hera, we needed the credits!" I retorted.

I can still see the disappointment on Kanan's face.

I snarled. "He took it! Kanan took my saber..."

"Because what you did was _illegal,_ " Hera sighed, her hard scowl softening.

"Since when have we followed the law?" I laughed, stepping down so I could speak with Hera more, how to say, _directly._

My point was clearly wasn't getting across.

"Ezra, you're only 17! You can't _gamble_!"

"But I won!"

"But you _stole,_ Ezra. You _stole_ from our credits. The credits we were going to put towards fuel for the Ghost!"

"I doubled what we had before!" I snapped.

Hera sighed sadly, and began to head towards the door. "But it was wrong."

She opened the door with a click, and muttered before leaving, "I'm very disappointed in you."

The door closed behind her, and left an uncomfortable silence.

I plopped myself back in the chair.

Okay, so maybe it was a bad idea.

 _But I was trying to do them a favor._

Maybe illegal wasn't the way to go.

The silence didn't last for long, because the door opened once more.

"So now it's _your_ turn to chastise me?" I snarled, spinning around in the cockpit chair.

I expected Kanan, with his disappointed scowl as he prepared for another long lecture about the "reckless irrational thing" I had done.

She, on the other hand, was the last person I expected.

"No," Sabine muttered, "I came to offer you something to drink." She shrugged. "You sounded stressed."

"Sounded?" I sputtered. "You could hear me?"

"The entire ship could hear you. I'm surprised Zeb hasn't come in to beat you yet."

My lips formed a straight line.

"Why are you awake?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Painting," she replied quickly.

"So," she continued, walking up so she stood beside me. "What's your deal?"

I exhaled sharply, remembering how bitter Kanan had been about my little adventure.

"I-," I muttered, "I don't think I'm cut out to be a Jedi."

Sabine looked flabbergasted. She scoffed in disbelief. "How can you say that about yourself? Have you seen the way you fight? What makes you think your not cut out to be a Jedi?"

"I'm not a good person, Sabine. I can't-"

"I'm gonna stop you there kid. Don't beat yourself up. 'Kay?"

I huffed. "'Kay."

Sabine looked down at the cup in her hands. "Do you want this?"

I shook my head no in reply.

"Good, because," she muttered, "I might've already had some of it."

I laughed, and swung the chair forward so I was facing the stars. My eyes landed over each one, and I gave it a number, and continued to do so, mouthing each number as I found a new star.

"You can't count them," she quipped, brushing her blue hair out of her face. Small pieces of it curled beside her cheeks. Her small pink lips were parted in a smile, and her eyes stared fixed at the endless pitch black drape that was scattered with stars. Her pupils darted back and forth, completely entranced at the multitude of stars.

"And what, you know any better?" I retorted, leaning back in the cockpit chair. I watched her, an ache forming in my heart.

Her smile grew brighter. "I already tried," she beamed, turning her head towards me.

"How many?"

"More than two hundred, I'll tell you that."

We both laughed for a while, lost in the brief but beautiful moment we shared.

She looked back at the endless abyss of stars before her, and she began to mutter things to herself. I eventually leaned towards her a little more so I could make out what she was trying to say.

She was counting them.

"I thought you said you couldn't count them?" I giggled.

"Another try wouldn't hurt, Ezra," she exclaimed.

She looked back up to the stars, and resumed to her counting.

She was looking at her whole world, while I was looking at mine.


End file.
